We are in the early development stage of building an interdisciplinary team of investigators focused on both basic and clinical issues related to autism. Our goal is to establish a Center for Excellence in Autism Research made up of a highly interactive set of investigators who have a strong record of research in developmental disorders and an increasing focus on and commitment to autism. Thus, consistent with NIH goal, this developmental grant will serve to attract both young and experienced investigators to the field of autism. We have significant resources to be developed including ready access to clinical populations for study and an excellent research environment in which to plan and develop a research Center. Our multidisciplinary research team has a history of collaborative efforts. Among this group are leaders in the field of abnormal repetitive behaviors, behavior analysis/functional analysis, and clinical and basic psychopharmacology. Our focus will be on a core and defining but understudied feature of autism: restricted and repetitive behaviors. We will employ approaches with which we have considerable experience including behavior analysis, psychopharmacology, movement analysis, and animal models. The period of support of the developmental grant will allow completion of several key developmental activities. First, the organizational structure for the successful development of an autism research program will be designed and implemented. A second activity will be to attract outstanding investigators into the field. A third activity will be the development of pilot projects. This will involve development and review of clinical protocols for assessment and treatment of repetitive behaviors disorders as well as research protocols for basic animal studies. Fourth, core services that will be cost effective and support the largest number of proposed or planned projects will be designed and implemented. Fifth, the planning and development of training activities will also be a major undertaking. We will identify current resources (relevant coursework, grand rounds, journal clubs, etc.) and supplement those where necessary.